1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to frame structures, and more particularly, to frame structures for greenhouses.
2. Disclosure Information.
Portable and collapsible greenhouses have long been known. Various examples of greenhouses are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,827 issued to Anderson et al on Mar. 11, 1975, and 4,068,421, issued to Marovich on Jan. 17, 1978. However, the Marovich greenhouse has specialized components such as curved molded transparent plastic sections which must be particularly adapted for this greenhouse. The Anderson reference discloses a greenhouse that is specifically manufactured to be foldable for portability.
It would be advantageous to have a frame structure for a greenhouse that can be assembled with a minimum amount of effort. It would also be advantageous to have such a frame structure that can adhere flat glass panes thereto.